1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a composition for mitigating adverse effects of an imminent or actually-occurring pernicious thrombotic event, such as a heart attack or stroke, in a person.
2. Related Art
An individual having a heart attack or experiencing symptoms indicating that a heart attack is imminent or probable needs to have medical intervention by medical professionals as soon as possible. Accordingly, there is a need to mitigate the damage that could potentially be done to the individual's coronary system prior to said medical intervention.